1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of shot gun choke tube removal devices and more particularly relates to a choke tube installation and removal tool that is utilizable for 10, 12, 16, 20 and 28 gauge shotguns.
2. History of the Prior Art
Shotguns are well known and generally have a smooth bore for shooting shot pellets at small game. A removal choke tube is disposed at the end of its barrel. Different choke tubes are utilizable for different types of shot, such as steel shot and lead shot. Different manufacturers provide specialized tools to install and remove their particular choke tubes. In general, though, the inside of the muzzle of the barrel is threaded and the exterior of the choke tube is provided with a matching thread such that the choke tube is screwed into the barrel muzzle. Often the threading inside the barrel muzzle is cut into the muzzle a distance such that the bore of the choke tube aligns with the bore of the barrel. Different choke tubes are used to achieve different shot patterns from the same shotgun. For example, when hunting one type of game bird, a widely dispersed shot pattern may be desirable while a more compact shot pattern may be desired for hunting a different type of bird. To change the shot pattern, the gun user would change the choke tube. When it is desired to replace the choke tube, the old choke tube is removed by unscrewing it from the muzzle and screwing in a new choke tube. Shotguns come in different barrel diameters such as 10, 12, 16, 20 and 28 gauge bores so that different tools are needed to remove and replace different size choke tubes.